Gorgon Petragon (Earth-616)
' Gorgon Petragon' is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family and is the head of the Royal Guard. Personality Impetus, if not somewhat impulsive to a fault, Gorgon is the brawn to Karnak's wits and cunning. Though willing to kill even those whom he once mentored for the safety of the Attilan Royal family, Gorgon's dedication to both duty and family is equaled only by his moral compass that prevents him from taking advantage of anyone or anything for his personal benefit, especially if the people involved are willing to die for him, as seen when he refused to leave an ally behind and ultimately dismissed his steadfast human allies after one of them was killed by Sakas in order to save them from future harm. After returning from death by undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon became feral and aggressive. He also seemed to initially have some form of amnesia, but he was able to regain much of his memory thanks to Karnak. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Korath (father) *Milena (mother) *Myrra (wife, deceased) *Alecto (daughter) *Petras (son) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Black Bolt (paternal first cousin) *Maximus (paternal first cousin) *Ahura (paternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon's Terrigenesis transformed his physique so that he resembles a human but with hooves instead of feat. Superhuman strength: Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans and was previously capable of lifting at least forty tons, though it's believed he can handle more. His current strength since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis is unrevealed, but the upper limit is presumed to be exponentially higher than it previously was. It is believed that, since his Secondary Terrigenesis, he is able to lift anywhere between eighty to one hundred tons. Superhuman speed: Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete, possibly due to his bovine-like legs. Superhuman stamina: Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He could previously physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. His current stamina is unknown, but it takes a liter of tiletmine to keep him unconscious, and this dosage must be given hourly in order to be effective, so his stamina is much higher. Superhuman agility: Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Gorgon's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman durability: The tissues of Gorgon's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Gorgon can withstand impacts and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer only mild discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human. For instance, he can be hurt by weapons composed of conventional materials. Regenerative healing factor: Gorgon, if injured, is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical injuries is about twice that of a human. Kinetic shockwaves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone. He can also use his legs to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, Gorgon can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter scale or a 9.5 if he is near a fault line. Abilities Combat: Gorgon is a skilled fighter as he defeated several armed guards, mostly using the strength of his hooves to his advantage. His extraordinary physical attributes combined with his martial prowess make Gorgon a formidable adversary, even by the known standards of the Attilan Royal Guard, such that Auran explicitly states that she could not take Gorgon on her own, which led to Maximus sending her some back-up. Weaknesses Low intelligence: '''Since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. '''Immune system: Like all Inhumans of Attilan, while being physically superior to humans in most respects, Gorgon's resistance to diseases and recovery time from disease is much slower than that of a human. Category:Inhumans Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Inhuman Royal Guard Category:Earth-616